DIVERTIDO AMOR
by alice-Whitlock 128
Summary: ALICE Y JASPER SON LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DEL MUNDO ¿QUE PARARA CUANDO AMBOS EMPIECEN A SENTIR SENTIMIENTOS ESPECIALES UNO AL OTRO?
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primera historia de mi pareja favorita de crepúsculo "alice y jasper " me encantan jajajaj bueno les dejo el primer capítulo a ver que les parece.

Capitulo 1

Jasper pov

Me llamo jasper hale y tengo 8 años, mi hermana menor rosalie tiene 7 años y mis mejores amigo emmett cullen tiene 9 años y Edward masen tiene 8 años.

Yo era el nerd de la escuela, en cambio rasalie , emmett y Edward eran los más populares

Emmett estaba muy feliz ya que su hermana menor alice cullen venia desde parís a estudiar con él.

Estaba sacando unos libros de mi casillero cuando vienen james y Laurent (los matones de la escuela)

Mira a quien tenesmos aquí, el nerdito de hale –me contesto james

James deja de molestarme por favor-le pedí yo no sabia pelear

Aparte de nerd llorón –me decía Laurent

Me estaba empezando a asustar

Déjenlo en paz-oí la más hermosa voz, era una bellísima niña de cortos cabellos negros, ojos color miel y además era muy pequeña.

Porque no te vas a jugar con tus muñecas enana-le dijo james

Nunca me digas enana- la niña lo tomo por el brazo haciendo una llave, cuando Laurent quiso detenerla la niña lo golpeo en el estomago, james y Laurent se fueron corriendo.

¿Estás bien?-me pregunto

Si gracias por defenderme, me llamo jasper hale – me presente

Yo me llamo alice cullen –me dedico las más hermosa que haya visto

Luego en modo de agradecimiento la acompañe a su clase

Alice tenía 7 años y era la niña más bella que haya visto

Y fue así como ese día de ser un día normal fue el mejor día de mi vida porque conocí a un ángel.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**JASPER POV**

**Cuando la campana sonó para indicar la hora del almuerzo tome una bandeja con comida y me dirigí a mi mesa habitual, siempre me sentaba solo, mis amigos me preguntaban si no quería sentarme con ellos yo les decía "que gracias pero me gustaba estar solo,"**

**¿Te molesto si me siento contigo?-me pregunto alice **

**Claro que no-le conteste nervioso**

**Empezamos a charlar, a alice también le gustaba mucho leer, note que tenía un puñado de cartas.**

**¿De quién son esas cartas?-le pregunte curioso**

**Son de mis admiradores, no llevo aquí ni una semana y ya tengo cartas de amor-empezó a reír**

**Lo bueno era que alice era mi vecina, no pude evitar notar que Edward no dejaba de observar a alice**

**Cuando sonó la campana alice me tomo de la mano para ir a clases juntos, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.**

**Pasaron unas semanas y alice se volvió la niña más popular de la escuela y también se volvió mi mejor amiga y mi primer amor. (Que tierno jajaja_)**

**Jazzy ven a jugar conmigo- me pidió mi alice**

**Yo cumplía sus caprichos por más absurdos que fueran.**

**Alice era la niña más bonita de todo mundo.**

**ALICE POV**

**Jasper se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.**

**Jazzy me puedes cargar mi mochila- le pedí**

**Claro alice- me contesto, tomo mi mochila, lo quería tanto.**

**Era 14 de febrero, cuando llegue a mi casillero encontré mas cartas de amor y muchos regalos.**

**Ten alice- me dijo jazzy y me dio una cajita de música con una hermosa bailarina.**

**Gracias jazzy- lo abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla.**

**Yo le di unos chocolates, con un soldadito de plomo que a jazzy le gustaba, jazzy comenzó a llorar porque era el primer regalo de san Valentín que recibía, me sentí tan mal que en ese momento abrase muy fuerte a mi jazzy.**

**Nota: espero que les guste jajaja bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper pov**

Ese día Alice y yo estábamos en él un pequeño parque cerca del vecindario.

Jazz méseme más fuerte—me pidió Alice riéndose mientras seguía en el columpio.

Me encantaba oírla reír, a pesar de que solo tengo 8 años yo consideraba a Alice mi destino, nuestro encuentro no fue coincidencia.

Siempre estábamos juntos nuestros padres se hicieron buenos amigos.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a instituto vi a Alice rodeada de varias niñas charlando animadamente, yo las escuchaba perfectamente a un sin ser visto.

Alice ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras a la hora del receso?—le pregunto una niña.

No lo sé…no creo que pueda ya tengo planes con otra persona—le contesto Alice.

¿te vas a juntar de nuevo con el traga-libros-hale?—le reprocho una niña pecosa.

Por favor no le digan así—les pidió Alice—me gusta pasar tiempo con Jasper.

Si claro, no te preocupes sabemos que solo estás haciendo tu obra de caridad—comentaron riéndose— ¿en serio no te aburres de estar con el?

Alice solo bajo la mirada triste, Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, ahora me encontraba en el gimnasio donde no había nadie, no puede contener las lagrimas, aquellas niñas tenían razón yo solo era un nerd quien solo estaba alejando a Alice de los demás.

**ALICE POV**

Mis compañeras no dejaban de burlarse de Jasper.

Se equivocan—musite parándome de mi asiento.

¿Dijiste algo?—preguntaron.

Se equivocan—les dije alzando la voz—Jasper es una de las personas más agradables que he conocido, el no piensa en cosas absurdas como los demás, es muy listo y le encanta leer sin mencionar que él tiene unos ojos muy hermosos color azul cielo, el trata de ignorar sus comentarios y remplazarlos con sonrisas aparentando que nunca a escuchado aquello que se dice de él, y si me disculpan iré a buscar a mi gran amigo.

Salí de ahí corriendo y empecé a buscar a Jasper, no necesitaba a nadie más si él estaba a mi lado, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago como si se tratara de mariposas, pero ¿Qué significaba?

Encontré a Jasper en el gimnasio llorando, mi corazón se rompió en dos al verlo.

Jazz—lo llame.

Ya no tienes que estar más conmigo—me dijo Jasper a un llorando—escuche todo, lo único que hago es estorbarte, siento todo los problemas que te cause por mi culpa.

Yo me acerque a él y lo abrase para luego mirarnos a los ojos.

Por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti Jazz—le respondí—siempre vas a hacer mi mejor amigo a un cuando tu ya no me quieras.

Yo siempre te querer Alice—me contesto Jasper de golpe sonrojándose por lo que había dicho.

Y yo a ti jazz—le comente sonriéndole.

Una vez que el dejo de llorar nos dirigimos a clases juntos tomándonos de la mano, tal vez no fue tan malo venir a forks.


End file.
